Sins of the Father
by Pace Fan
Summary: My version of Season 10, Episode 2. Two new recurring characters are introduced. Did a man's choices preclude his son's decisions? What resulted from Gage and Syd confessing their feelings? Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** The following story is based on characters from the television series "Walker, Texas Ranger," of which I own no part. I may also reference various movies or songs, which I claim no ownership of. If you recognize anything, it does not belong to me. These chapters are written solely for my entertainment. I make no profit from them.**

**Author's Note:**** This is my version of Season 10, Episode 2. Two new characters will be introduced. For those who reviewed my last story, please accept my sincerest thanks. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

----------

**Title:**** "Sins of the Father"**

**By: T.M. Hoagland**

**Chapter 1**

Adam King sat in the plush office of his stately home on Saturday afternoon. Anger and frustration were etched on his face in the furrows on his brow as he scrutinized the papers before him. He knew drastic measures needed to be taken to put an end to this. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come," he called sharply.

"You wanted to see me?" his son asked. Adam observed the young man who looked so much like him for a moment before answering. The young man's lean frame was clothed in designer garb which matched the stylish cut of his dark hair. The haughty brown eyes set deep in the fair face augmented his feigned respect for his father. Adam saw in his son a calculating coldness in his aloof stance.

"Jeff, I've done you a disservice," began Adam.

"Oh?" replied Jeff, now quite intrigued. "And what might that be?"

"I never made you work for money," his father stated. "I've just been going through your latest credit card bills, together with the most recent reports from your instructors," continued Adam as he rose from behind his desk. Coming around and sitting on the front edge he looked Jeff in the face, barely controlling the seething contempt he had for his behavior. "All of your cards are maxed out again this month, and you're failing most of your classes. Your Professors tell me you rarely show up."

"Well, what can I say," answered Jeff casually. "It's boring. Besides, I don't need it. You've made enough money to last through my grandchildren."

"At the rate you've been using it, it won't outlast you!" yelled his father. Forcing control into his voice he continued, "I've talked to you all your life about appreciating the value of money. But ever since your mother died when you were so young, I've let you have whatever you wanted. And you've repeatedly abused my generosity. You don't care that I've worked hard to get where I am. And you're not willing to work at all. My mistake was in continuing to carry you. That ends today."

"What are you going to do, Father? Cut me off?" asked Jeff coolly.

"Jeff, you will be twenty-one a week from today. It's past time you started making your own way in the world. You have no job, so all of your accounts are in my name. I have paid your bills for the last time and closed your bank account and your credit cards. I'm leaving you your truck, so you will have transportation to work. I expect you to find a job and your own place to live by the end of next week. You have to learn that money isn't free."

"But don't you remember? You're the one who taught me to live off other people. I know how you do business: vulture contracts, cutting corners, and manipulation to start with. Always aiming at what's best for you."

Adam stood and backhanded his son. "How dare you talk to me like that!" His voice was low and menacing. "At least everything I've done is legal. How many times now is it that I've had to bail you out? The first trip I ever made to Juvenile Hall you weren't even twelve, caught stealing from the corner store when you had the money to pay in your pocket. You're a disgrace. As of now, you no longer have access to my resources."

Jeff returned his father's icy stare as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Have it your way, Father." With that he turned on his heel and left.

----------

Walker and Alex awoke to the hungry cries of their daughter just before the alarm went off at 6:00 that Monday. Alex went to feed her while Walker turned off the alarm and headed for the kitchen to start coffee. After a quick shower he retrieved two cups from the fresh pot and joined his wife in the nursery.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. He kissed his wife, then his daughter, as he handed Alex her coffee. She was in the rocking chair with Angela in her arms, and smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Morning, Cowboy," she replied. "You look like you're ready to leave. Are you going in early?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Gage and Sydney have been hitting the gym before work. I want to have a word with them this morning."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Well, I've just noticed that things have changed between them in the last couple of weeks."

"Changed good or bad?" she asked with a worried frown.

"That depends on your point of view," he answered cryptically.

"Honey, just tell me what's going on."

Walker sighed. "I know they're best friends, and I know they've always been very close. But ever since the Turner case they seem to be… closer."

"So they finally got around to that, huh?" said Alex with a grin. "This _can't_ be a surprise. I'm sure you've noticed how they do everything together, how nobody says just 'Gage' or just 'Sydney' anymore. It's always 'Gage and Syd.' Think about the things they've been through together, and how often they've saved each others lives. Not to mention how well they get along. And neither one of them has any other ties. It was bound to happen."

"That's not exactly the point, Honey. You know that kind of relationship with your partner can put your whole team in jeopardy if you lose professional judgment."

"And when within the last year have they ever done that? The feelings were there, even if they tried to deny it."

"It's harder when the feelings are out in the open. I've pored through the regulations and there's nothing specifically relating to this, probably because there have never been many female Rangers and this has not happened. But I do know what the general rules are that pertain to all police officers. And I know they would hate to be split up."

"Maybe there's a way around it. Do you honestly think you will ever find anyone who would be a better partner for either of them?" Walker paused before answering.

"No, I don't think so. I will have to talk to Captain Barrett, though. I can't make that decision on my own. I'm going to take care of the horses and get going. Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you, too. Maybe Angela and I will stop by later. I think it would be good to see everyone." With that Walker kissed his wife and left.

----------

Syd was looking forward to getting to work. As she parked and headed for the locker room her thoughts played over the last several days. She and Gage had discovered they loved being together. They had shared dinner every night, gone to the movies twice, visited each others churches, and fallen into the habit of meeting at the gym to work out every morning before anyone else was there. Wanting to not rush anything, they kept physical affection to a minimum. Otherwise, they continued as they always had at work, hoping nobody would notice a difference. After she had changed, she walked into the gym and saw Gage waiting for her.

"Mornin', Shorty," he called with a smirk across the empty room. "Ready to get whipped?"

"In your dreams, Francis," she said with a grin as she met him on the mat. They began by stretching, verbally prodding each other as they did. Then, staying well out of reach of each other they danced around throwing light punches into the air to warm up. Slowly they moved closer to each other and began sparring in earnest. They laughed and joked as each landed blows and sent the other to the mat. Finally, Syd swung at Gage with her right hand. He blocked it with his left as he stepped in and caught her in a bear hug. As she struggled to free herself, she looked up at his face. Something in his eyes made her go still, and her hands came to a rest on his shoulders.

"I love you, Syd," Gage whispered.

"I love you back," she whispered in reply as a smile played at the corners of her mouth. Slowly their faces inched together until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"So you guys finally admitted it," called Walker as he stepped from the shadows. With their kiss abruptly ended, Gage and Syd stepped back. Both turned red, neither looked at their boss. "I had a feeling," continued Walker as he approached them. "When did you plan on telling the rest of us? Not that it would have been a surprise."

"Boss, I'm sorry," began Gage. "We were just…"

"I know what you were doing, Gage," replied Walker with a smile. "And like I said, it's no surprise. I'm not as upset as you may think." At this Syd and Gage visibly relaxed. "However," Walker persisted with a more serious tone, "I don't know what kind of repercussions may come of this. Keep it to yourselves for now. And this _can't_ interfere with your jobs."

"It won't, Boss," answered Gage.

"Absolutely not," Syd chimed in.

"Alright. I'll see you upstairs." Walker moved toward the door. Syd and Gage watched him leave the gym before turning to each other.

"Well, that could have gone worse," stated Gage as he smiled nervously at Syd.

"You think?" she said with a tense laugh.

"Well, let's get upstairs." Gage smiled at her and brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek. Then they turned for their own locker rooms.

----------

Syd and Gage entered the Company B offices and saw Jimmy standing with Walker at his desk. A young man was with them, and they were talking quietly. Walker called them over.

"Good morning," Jimmy addressed them both. "Before we begin I just wanted to let you guys know that Erika and I want to get together with you all for dinner this Saturday. Walker, do you want Erika to call Alex?"

"I'll let her know. She may be by this afternoon." Gesturing to the man with them Walker continued. "Gage and Sydney, I'd like you to meet Ranger Max Bowen. Max this is Ranger Gage and Ranger Sydney Cooke." They shook hands with him in turn. He was about the same size as Gage only an inch or so taller. His thick, curly hair was coal black and close cropped, and he wore a full goatee on his tanned face. He gazed at Syd then Gage with piercing blue eyes as he addressed them.

"Ma'am," he said to Syd as he shook her hand. His deep bass voice had a natural gravelly sound.

"You can call me Sydney," she responded with a smile.

"Just Gage?" he asked as he shook Gage's hand.

"I hate my first name, so I never use it," answered Gage with a wry smile. Max smiled knowingly in return.

"Max has joined us from Lubbock," explained Walker to Gage and Syd. "He's been with Company C for the past eighteen months, since he joined the Rangers. Captain Barrett wanted us to bring him in to provide more flexibility to the unit. For now he won't be assigned a partner, but will work where he's needed most. I know you two have some left over paperwork, so I want you to finish that up while Trivette and I take Max to tour the building and meet Captain Barrett. When we get back I want you to take him out and familiarize him with the area."

"Sounds good, Boss," replied Gage. "Let's get to it, Shorty," he said to Syd with a smile as they headed for their desks.

"Shorty?" wondered Max looking curiously between Walker and Trivette.

"Only Gage gets away with calling her that," responded Jimmy with a sly grin. "I wouldn't try it."

"I was just surprised he could," countered Max. "I'm familiar with her reputation."

"For a long time he couldn't," put in Walker. "But after you've saved someone's life enough times, some things are allowed to slide."

"I see," Max finished with a smile. Then the three men headed for the door.

----------

Jeff King sat with his three best friends. Rusty Morgan, Junior Collier, and Bobby Jacobs had known him all their lives. They each came from wealthy families as well, and had often been in trouble with Jeff. They were together this morning on the patio at Junior's house, commiserating with Jeff over his plight.

"I can't believe your Dad's cutting you off," said Bobby. His short, stocky frame was folded into a lounge chair and the bright shock of carrot red hair was disheveled over his brown eyes.

"I'm not gonna let him ruin my life just because he wants to get stingy," stated Jeff angrily.

"What can you do?" put in Rusty. His lanky body leaned on the frame of the sliding glass door. His long blond locks matched his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, he's pulling all the strings," added Junior. His crew cut brown hair complemented his hazel eyes and muscular physique. He sat in a chair at the table next to Jeff.

"I have a plan, but I'll need your help to pull it off," answered Jeff. "Then I won't have to give up my good life or be dependant on my Father." The other three looked at each other and nodded, grinning mischievously.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Junior.

----------

After familiarizing Max with the building, Walker introduced him to Captain Barrett. Then Trivette took Max back to the offices, so Walker could speak with the Captain privately. He sat in a chair in front of the desk not sure how to begin and dreading where it might end up. Captain Barrett sat quietly watching his best Sergeant for a few moments, and then opened the conversation.

"Walker, I know you have something to talk to me about and I think I know what it might be. How are Rangers Gage and Cooke these days?"

Walker paused before answering. "Very close. I'm just not sure what to do about it. They're the best team I have."

"I had a feeling. I've gone through the regs, as I'm sure you have, and wanted your opinion on their professionalism before I addressed this. Would they be willing to work with other people if necessary?"

"I have no doubt that they would maintain the same professional competence no matter who they work with, though I'm sure they want to stay together. The question in my mind is whether or not I would be able to find anyone else who would fit them as well as each other. They have an uncanny ability to practically read each others minds, and it's always given them an edge on the job. And they've never allowed their feelings for each other to interfere."

"How long has this been going on?" Barrett asked.

"I think a lot longer than either of them have wanted to admit. But it's only been in the last few weeks that they've acknowledged they're feelings to each other," answered Walker.

"And you've seen no change on the job? Nothing that would put anyone in jeopardy? No unprofessional behavior?"

"No, sir. And I am confident I never will."

"Very well. For now we'll let things ride. There are few enough of us as it is. No sense splitting up a good team without cause. But if either of them allows this to endanger anybody the necessary steps will be taken. Keep this to yourself and watch them closely for the next few days. Keep me apprised of what's going on."

"Thank you, Captain." Walker rose and the men shook hands before he left.

----------

Walker returned to the offices to find Max arranging his desk and Gage and Syd finishing their paperwork. They both looked at him as he came in. He saw the worry in their eyes and smiled to put them at ease.

"When were you two planning on taking Max out?" he asked as he walked to their desks, which were situated back to back so they looked across at each other. Their eyes caught and Syd nodded to Gage as she closed a file.

"We're done here and figured on heading out now, unless there's been a change of plans," Gage answered for both of them.

"No change," Walker replied with a smile, noticing them relax.

"Max, you ready to go check out Dallas?" Gage called over to him as he and Syd stood up.

"On my way," he returned, grabbing his black cowboy hat as the three of them headed for the door.

"I'm driving," said Syd.

"It's my turn, as I recall," retorted Gage.

"We want Max to survive his first day on the job, and we all know what happens when you drive," countered Syd. "I'm driving."

"Come on, Syd," whined Gage as they went through the door and heard Walker and Trivette break out in laughter.

"What are we going to do with those two?" queried Jimmy with a smile.

"Just enjoy the entertainment," Walker replied with a laugh. Just then the phone on his desk rang. "Walker," he said as he answered it. He listened for a moment then responded, "We'll be right there," and turned to Jimmy as he hung up. "The First National Bank of Dallas on Third and Commerce was just robbed. Let's go check it out." Grabbing their hats they headed for the door.

----------

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

----------

**Chapter 2**

The young woman parked her motorcycle on the end of a row of half a dozen bikes in front of the truck stop diner. She climbed off and removed her full face helmet and fingerless, black leather gloves, which she tucked in her coat pocket, then ran her hands through her short, copper colored hair. After she hung her helmet on her arm, she unzipped her black leather jacket while she scanned the area and started toward the front door of the diner, admiring the bikes as she passed them. As she stepped inside she allowed her eyes to survey the room. It was long and ran down from her left. She saw several small booths next to the front window on the left of the aisle and the bar counter on the right. The booths in the back were occupied by six men, the obvious owners of the bikes out front, who were talking loudly. They looked up when she came in, and she instantly went on guard as they eyed her. Behind the counter stood an older man who smiled and asked if he could get her anything. She smiled back and took a seat at the bar, close to the door and as far away from the bikers as she could get, and placed her helmet on the counter to her right.

"Coffee, please. Thank you," she said with a smile as she laid some money on the counter. The proprietor set a cup in front of her and filled it with steaming black liquid from a full pot. He watched her add two sugars and begin to sip.

"It's fresh made," he stated. "Let me know if you need anything else." His smile disappeared as he looked toward the men in the back and saw them watching her. They got up and headed her way.

"So," began the leader as he sat on the stool next to her, "where are you from? You're welcome to throw in with us, wherever you're going." His suggestive tone and roaming eyes made her skin crawl. The others sneered as they crowded behind him. They didn't notice the manager move toward the phone. She stood up to leave.

"No thank you," she replied, as she looked the leader straight in the eye and stepped back. At the same time she gripped the face mask of her helmet in her right hand.

"What's your hurry, sweet thing?" he returned with a wicked grin as he reached for her. The man behind the counter picked up the phone and started dialing. Suddenly she swung her helmet at the leader, hitting him in the head and knocking him off the stool and into the others. Before they could recover she was out the door. They ran after her and yelled at her from the door, but stopped abruptly when she leveled a pistol at the leader as she stood her ground next to her bike.

"_Now I don't want to have to kill you, and you don't want to be dead_!" she yelled. "Go back inside and we'll pretend this never happened." The men looked toward the road as they suddenly heard a siren, but her eyes never left the leader.

----------

Syd, Gage, and Max chatted amicably as they drove along. Syd was driving and Gage was in the front with her. Max sat behind Gage. He was asking questions about Dallas and them. They were asking about him and pointing out various land marks, restaurants, and common crime areas. Their banter was interrupted by a call over the radio.

"Attention all units, disturbance at Walt's Truck Stop on Holmes St."

"That's just a few streets over," said Syd.

Gage picked up the mike to respond. "Rangers Gage, Cooke and Bowen. We're two blocks out." Syd turned on the siren and sped up. They arrived quickly and saw a young woman facing down six rough looking bikers.

"Nothing like a woman who knows how to handle herself, eh, Gage?" commented Max with a smile from the back seat.

"You got that right," Gage replied with a sidelong look at Syd, who was trying unsuccessfully to conceal a grin as she parked behind the bikes. They all stepped out of the car.

"Texas Rangers," began Gage. "What seems to be the trouble here?" Only then did the woman lower her weapon. The bikers glanced back and forth between her and the Rangers.

"Nothing at all, Rangers," said the leader. "Let's go finish our lunch, boys." They all went back inside as Syd walked toward the woman.

"Are you alright?" Syd asked. Her frame was similar to Syd, who was just a bit shorter.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," she answered as she returned her gun to a holster inside the waistband of her jeans and covered it with her tee shirt. "They were just trying to be a little more friendly than was comfortable." Her ice green eyes sparkled as she smiled wryly at Syd.

"I'm assuming you have a weapons permit for that?" inquired Gage.

"Yes, sir," she responded as she looked at him.

"Well be careful," he continued. "Some elements in this area don't scare so easily."

"I don't want to cause trouble," she replied as she pulled her helmet off her bike and noticed Max admiring it.

"Is this your Sportster?" he queried. "Sweet ride. I have a Softail."

"Yes, sir," she answered. "It's pretty dirty right now. I just road up from Houston." She returned her attention to Syd. "By the way, my name's Sam Dawson." She shook hands with each of them as they introduced themselves. "Maybe y'all can help me with something. I've recently purchased a business here, a bar that's been closed down for the last several months since the owner passed away. I'm planning to reopen it, but I'm not entirely sure where to find it. Perhaps you could tell me. It was called C.D.'s." She noticed a shadow cross Syd's face as she and Gage looked at each other.

"Yes," Syd said quietly, "we know where it is. In fact C.D. was a good friend of ours." Without a second thought Gage put his hand on Syd's shoulder.

"Syd, why don't we take her over there?" he proposed. She nodded her assent. "Just follow us," he continued toward Sam as they went to the car.

"Thank you," she replied as she straddled her bike.

"Ma'am," said Max in a slow drawl with a smile to her as he tipped his hat before climbing in the car. They buckled up and Syd backed out. As they waited for Sam to get her helmet and gloves on and turn her bike around, Gage decided to tease Max.

"You know, Max," he began, "you're not supposed to flirt with suspects."

"I wasn't flirting," stated Max vehemently. "I just asked about her Harley. And she wasn't a suspect. She was defending herself from those guys."

"Well," put in Syd sarcastically, "that makes all the difference in the world, Gage. That would make her a _victim_ he was flirting with."

"You're right, Syd," agreed Gage.

"I wasn't flirting!" exclaimed Max.

"If it makes you feel good to think that, you go right ahead and think that," said Syd soothingly.

"All right," countered Max. "While we're on the subject, since when is it acceptable to date your partner?" The next five seconds were totally silent. "That's what I figured," he finished with a satisfied grin.

"Who says we're dating?" asked Syd.

"Oh, is it supposed to be a secret?" Max replied, imitating Syd's sarcasm. "Well, if it makes you feel good to think that, you go right ahead and think that."

Gage suddenly wanted desperately to change the subject. "It looks like she's ready to go." They pulled out and headed for C.D.'s, and turned the conversation to safer subjects.

----------

Walker and Jimmy arrived at the bank and went to where the manager and security guard were standing. After introducing themselves they asked what happened.

"Three men came in wearing black jumpsuits and ski masks," began the security guard. "Two of them had pistols, the third had a scattergun. They ordered everyone to the floor. Then the one with the scattergun jumped up on the counter and started talking while he watched us. He stayed there while the other two cleared out the cash drawers. After they left, I jumped up and saw them drive off in a black pick-up. I couldn't make out the plate. They were in and out in just a couple minutes."

"We'll need copies of the security tapes right away," declared Walker. The security guard went to retrieve them. "Any idea how much they got away with?"

"We don't have a count yet," put in the manager, "but it could be up to $50,000."

"Here are the tapes, Ranger Walker." The guard had put them in a paper bag and handed them to Walker, who looked inside.

"We'll take these back to headquarters and start going through them right away," said Jimmy. "Give us a call if you find any new information." With that the Rangers left.

----------

Jeff and his friends were at Bobby's house laughing at their exploits. Money was stacked in counted piles on a table in front of them.

"Easy money," said Rusty.

"That was the most fun I've ever had making money," added Junior with a laugh.

"Well," put in Bobby, "next time one of you can wait in the truck. I want to try this, too."

"Too bad we didn't get more," replied Jeff. "Let's divvy it up. Since I'm the one with the biggest need and this was my idea, I'm keeping the lion's share. But I won't keep it all." With this he handed each of them a stack of money and returned the rest to a large duffle bag. "Now, I think I figured out what we can do different next time." They moved into planning their next job.

----------

Syd parked the car in front of C.D.'s Bar & Grill and Sam pulled her bike in behind her. She got off, took off her helmet and placed it over the backrest, and removed a backpack and saddlebags from the bike. She then pulled keys from her pocket as she unzipped her jacket. Syd, Gage, and Max met her at the front door, which she opened and let them through. As she turned on the lights memories came flooding back to Syd and Gage. They walked slowly into the room, their heads turning deliberately from side to side recalling old times, until their eyes met. Then Gage pulled Syd into a light embrace for a few moments. She stepped back and took out her phone.

"I'm going to call Walker," she told him quietly as she stepped away from the group.

"So, Sam," asked Gage, "how'd you come to buy C.D.'s?"

"I was looking to get out of the Houston area," she began as she deposited her gear behind the bar. "I've been running my uncle's grill there for the last few years, so some months back I asked my lawyer to look for a place up here. He found this and set the wheels in motion. He took care of the details for me and brought me the key last week. Now I just need to get my stock in and hire some folks. I'm planning to open Thursday."

"Thursday?" queried Max. "Why not Friday or Saturday night?"

"Thursday's Flag Day. I like to celebrate whatever holidays I can."

Just then Syd rejoined them. "Walker and Jimmy are headed over. They should be here in a few minutes," she told Gage.

"Who are they?" inquired Sam of Syd.

"Our Boss and his partner," answered Gage. "C.D. was Walker's partner for years. He and Jimmy knew him a lot longer than we did."

"I'm the only one who didn't know him," voiced Max.

"They'd like to meet you," put in Syd. "That's why they're coming over. I hope that's alright."

"Sounds fine," replied Sam with a smile. She began to walk around and inspect the building. Most of the furnishings were still there and she examined them as well. The three Rangers watched her as they spoke quietly.

"What do you think, Syd?" asked Gage.

"She seems nice enough. I can't help feeling that there's more to her than meets the eye."

"Yeah. I'm just curious to see what she's going to do to this place."

At that point the door opened as Walker and Trivette entered. The same feelings of nostalgia hit them that the young partners had encountered. They walked slowly to Syd and Gage.

"So someone bought C.D.'s," stated Walker quietly.

"What are her plans for this place?" posed Jimmy.

"We don't know yet," replied Gage.

"Sam," called Syd to the young owner. She turned and surveyed the newcomers then walked over and stood in front of Syd. "This is Ranger Walker and Ranger Trivette." Sam shook their hands with a smile then turned back to Syd.

"I was wondering if y'all were available for lunch," she inquired. "I'd like to take you out and hear about the former owner. I heard some about him from my lawyer, but I would love to learn more from his friends." She glanced between them while waiting for their answer.

"Sounds like a good idea," responded Walker. "Let me call my wife so she can join us. She knew him almost as well as I did." After agreeing on where to go, Walker took out his cell phone and they all headed for the door. Outside Max turned to Sam as she locked the door.

"Would you like to ride with us?" he invited. "I mean, since you don't know the area." Syd and Gage glanced at him then each other before looking back at Sam. She observed him for a moment before she replied with a smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll just follow you. I wouldn't want you to have to go out of your way to bring me back before you return to work." With that she put her helmet on, mounted her bike, and turned it on, revving the engine. Syd and Gage turned their eyes on Max and smiled with raised eyebrows.

"I was just trying to be nice," stated Max defensively, barely heard over the bike. They nodded at him then each other before climbing in the car, teasing without saying a word.

----------

Adam King stood staring out the window of his home office when his assistant came in. The scowl on his face belied his otherwise calm exterior. He knew why Randall Sparks was there.

"Sir, I have the report from the bank," began Sparks. "They can't tell for sure who the perpetrators were. The only concrete evidence is that the security guard saw them drive off in a black truck."

"Randy, what you're telling me is I can't _prove_ this is anything more than a coincidence. But mark my words: he's involved."

"Maybe not, sir," answered the man. He had been with the King's for years and was well aware of the tension in the family. "Surely he wouldn't stoop this low."

Adam turned to his faithful employee. His face showed a cross between disgust and anger, which Randy knew wasn't aimed at him. "Trust me, Randy," he said. "He _is_ involved. Have Bruce look into this quietly. I _will_ find out what's going on, but I don't want to tip my hand to Jeff."

"I'll get right on it, sir." Randy left the room shaking his head sadly.

----------

In the parking lot of a Mexican restaurant Sam was introduced by Walker to Alex and Angela, and she smiled at and admired the baby, learning that she was a month old. She led the way in and went to the host, requesting a table for seven with a carseat sling and quietly informing him that the tab was hers. After a brief wait they were led to a long table with three chairs on either side, another chair at one end, and a sling for Angela's carrier carseat at the other. Sam sat on the end to the right of the sling and Syd sat next to her. Alex sat on the other side of the sling with Walker on her left. Jimmy sat by him and across from Gage, while Max was on the end.

"Thank you for thinking of the sling," said Alex to Sam.

"Now we can all enjoy her," replied Sam with a warm smile.

"Sam, why did you leave Houston?" asked Walker.

She looked at him and paused before answering, "Change of scenery. So tell me about Mr. Parker." They each took turns telling tales, both funny and poignant, through the course of the meal. Sam laughed with and watched them, quietly getting a feel for the group. She liked these people and felt at ease with them. She sensed from his lack of stories that Max was getting to know them right along with her. At the same time, she conveniently managed to keep her background in the dark, a fact she was sure did not escape them. As the stories died down, she noticed them beginning to look her way. She began playing with her water glass.

"So," broached Syd finally, "what are your plans for C.D.'s?"

Sam looked at her watch and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I need to make a few phone calls this afternoon and check into my hotel. Would y'all mind meeting me back at C.D.'s this evening after work? I'd like to invite you to a pre-opening toast. Then I'll be glad to answer some questions for you. I'm sure you all have things you need to get back to."

"I have a better idea," offered Walker, "as long as you don't mind, Syd. Would you like to take the afternoon with Sam and help her get settled in here? Gage and Max can cover for you today. We'll take care of getting them back to headquarters for another car. Then the rest of us will join you at C.D.'s after work." Syd smiled and nodded in agreement, understanding her task.

"Sounds like a good plan," answered Sam with a slow smile at Walker. She knew that part of this was so that Syd could find out more about her. Their server approached to see if everyone was finished, then handed the check to Sam. They all began to offer to pay for their own or at least the tip, but she put them off.

"Really," she stated, "it was my treat, in more ways than one. I thoroughly enjoyed myself this afternoon. I look forward to seeing you all tonight." Then they all left the restaurant. Syd went to her car. Walker had Alex hand her keys to Jimmy so the three guys could take her car back to headquarters. She then buckled Angela's carseat into his truck and rode with him there, since she wanted to see everyone. Sam followed Syd back to C.D.'s.

----------

The afternoon passed quickly at headquarters. Alex made her way around showing off Baby Angela, while the men began to study the tapes from the bank robbery, looking for any clues. Max noticed that the other three seemed to also have their minds elsewhere and guessed that it was the change regarding their old friend's business.

Back at C.D.'s Syd observed Sam's behavior, looking for anything that might be a red flag, but only noticed that she seemed to be very reserved. After a quick call to her lawyer she turned to Syd and asked point blank if they were concerned about her buying C.D.'s.

"I do have a few questions I'd like answered. Probably the Ranger in me," stated Syd. "You appear young to have a lawyer and buy a place like this, for starters. You seem evasive about why you left Houston. And C.D. was a good friend. None of us would like to see this place changed much."

"Well let me try to put you at ease at least a little," Sam replied. "As far as my resources go, let me just say that I don't come from a poor family. But we are honest and hard-working. I left Houston to get out on my own and away from some people who were, shall we say, taking more interest in me than they should have. And as far as this place goes, don't worry. I'll clear that up tonight with everyone else. I feel very fortunate to have met up with you and your friends. If I hadn't I would have come looking for you, because I wanted to know more about Mr. Parker. For now, I'd like to check into my hotel. But I need to be back here before 4:00. That's when I'm expecting a shipment of supplies to get me going."

Syd offered to give her a ride to the hotel, which she accepted as she collected her bags. As they drove along Syd noticed that Sam was taking everything in, committing her new town to memory. They talked about the area, which restaurants were good and what cultural exhibits couldn't be missed. After retrieving her key for a suite at the Hotel Crescent Court and taking her luggage to her room they returned to C.D.'s by a different route. As Sam put away the provisions she had received she asked Syd her opinion on the bar, what might be needed and what should definitely remain. The chit chat was friendly, though not personal.

----------

Across the street from Bobby Jacobs' house sat a dark sedan. A well built African-American man with a bald head sat in the driver's seat. He pulled out his cell phone and pushed a button to speed dial a number. His eyes were trained on the house.

"Mr. King," his deep voice resonated into the phone when it was answered. "This is Bruce. The boys have just returned. They spent the last hour taking turns watching the bank on Seventh and Pine." Bruce listened as his employer spoke to him. "Yes, sir. I'll get that taken care of right away." He hung up the phone, grabbed a briefcase from the backseat, and stepped out of the car.

----------

Walker, Alex, Gage, and Max all arrived at C.D.'s in separate vehicles, since they expected to need them when they left. They entered and saw Syd sitting at the bar. Jimmy was going to be there several minutes later. He wanted to pick up Erika so she could meet Sam.

"Sam's in the back," Syd said. "It's been an interesting afternoon." She watched as Alex's eyes surveyed the room, much like her own had earlier. Then Alex turned to Walker, gave him Angela, and hugged him. Everyone turned as Jimmy and Erika came in. They pushed a couple of tables together in front of the bar and sat down while Syd went to get Sam. They returned, Sam carrying a tray with a bottle of champagne and several flutes. She set the tray on the table and shook Erika's hand as Jimmy introduced them. Then she observed the group as she stood before them.

"I'd like to thank you all for joining me tonight," she began as she removed the cork from the champagne and began pouring it into the flutes. "I know you don't know me yet, but I hope that we can all become friends. I'm sure you're curious about who I am and where I come from. Please give me a chance to get to know you and I'll do the same for you." She began passing out the glasses. "About this bar. C.D. sounds like he was a wonderful man. I'm sorry I couldn't know him personally. I think you'll all be glad to know that I don't plan to change much of anything around here. Some foods may be different and I'll be bringing in a new jukebox and an espresso machine, but I hope everything else will stay pretty much the same. This isn't a new business, just a reopening of an established one." She was pleased at the smiles that went around at that comment.

"An espresso machine?!" asked Jimmy with an excited grin. "What made you think of that?"

"I developed an affinity for iced mochas when I was visiting family in Seattle," answered Sam as she returned the smile. "I'm not sure how much of a market there is here, but it will be nice to have it available."

"What kind of music will be in the jukebox?" queried Alex.

"I have an eclectic taste in music, so there will be a wide variety. Country, rock and roll, and jazz from the 80's and 90's; oldies from the 50's, 60's, and 70's; big band from the 30's and 40's; maybe even some classical for when I'm here by myself. There's not much I don't like."

"Sounds like you have some good plans," stated Walker. "Are you going to change the name?"

"Not at all," replied Sam. "So, can I expect you all on opening night?" They all chorused their agreement and toasted the re-opening of C.D.'s, then talked for the next hour as more stories of C.D. were shared and Max and Sam were drawn into the tight knit group.

----------

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.**

**----------**

**Chapter 3**

"I just don't think this is a good idea," said Rusty as worry creased his brow. "The plan itself sounds fine; I just think we should wait a couple days." The morning sun was shining through the windows of Bobby's kitchen. Bobby and Junior sat at a table while Jeff and Rusty leaned on the counter.

"Maybe he's right, Jeff," added Junior. "Hitting two banks on consecutive days might tip your Dad off."

"I have a feeling he already is," replied Jeff. "He didn't get where he is by being stupid."

"Then why risk it?" put in Bobby. "Maybe you should just lay low for awhile, live off what we got yesterday. It was enough for a good start."

"Because if he thinks it was me he'll never let me rest," answered Jeff. "I may as well get as much as I can before I fall off the planet."

"But what if something goes wrong?" asked Junior. "Is this worth your life? I don't think it's worth mine."

"Nothing's going to go wrong," retorted Jeff with frustration. "Look how well yesterday went. What happened to you guys? Last night you were all rearing to go."

"We just thought you were going to give it some time before we hit again," responded Rusty.

"Things will be different enough today that nobody will even think the two are connected," rejoined Jeff. "And after this I'll have enough to live comfortably for quite some time, and I won't have _him_ breathing down my neck all the time. Now are you going to help me or not?" The other three agreed to help and they began preparing for the day.

**----------**

"I think I definitely won that round," said Syd with a smile. Gage held the door of the offices open and let her precede him through.

"Oh, I don't think so," he replied. "At best it was a draw." They had just finished with their morning workout.

"Come on," Syd retorted as she headed for her desk, "I took you down more than you did me. That counts as a win." If it hadn't been for the grins they were both wearing Max would have thought they were actually fighting.

"Feel free to hold tight to your delusion if it makes you happy, Syd," Gage responded.

"Are they always like this?" Max asked Jimmy.

"More often than not. You'll get used to it," he answered with a smile.

Walker was standing at his desk smiling and shaking his head at the antics of the young partners. He finally called Syd over to talk to her.

"Sydney, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure, Walker," she answered as she headed his way. He led her into the inner office and closed the door. They both settled into chairs before he began to speak.

"How was your afternoon with Sam yesterday?"

"Fine. She's friendly, polite; a bit reserved perhaps, definitely has money. I didn't get any bad impressions, but I do think there's more to her than she lets on. Have you found something out about her?" Syd's expression indicated her concern regarding Sam.

"Think about it. She's a Dawson." A smile played at the corners of Walkers mouth. Syd's eyes squinted as she thought about what he had said. Suddenly recognition flashed across her face.

"From Houston. Of course," she answered. "Why didn't she just say so?"

"Did you ever meet Jacob Marks when you were in Houston?"

"I think I met him once. I never worked with him. Gage may have. Why?"

"He's her mother's brother. I spoke with him this morning. He shared with me that part of the reason she came up here was to get away from the family name. She's tired of being judged solely on that. I think we need to respect that. She'll open up in her own time," Walker stated.

"That makes sense," Syd answered. "How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't. Alex did," Walker replied with a wry grin. "She confirmed it last night as we left when she asked Sam who her lawyer was. I wanted to let you know, because Jacob said he's concerned some of her more ambitious acquaintances might follow her."

"She's not going to like being watched," Syd said knowingly.

"No, but we can be her friends," Walker answered. "Let's just make sure we don't treat her any different from anyone else." With that he stood and opened the door so they could return to work.

**----------**

The dark, muscular man stepped into the reception area of the downtown office carrying a briefcase and nodded at the secretary as he sat down. She picked up her phone and called her employer.

"He's here, Mr. King." She listened for a moment before addressing the man in the chair. "He says you may go right in."

"Thank you, Amanda." He smiled at her as he passed her desk and entered the door behind her.

"Bruce," called Adam as he came around his desk, "thank you for getting back to me so quickly on this."

"Here are the pictures you asked for, sir," replied Bruce as he handed a package from his briefcase to Adam and watched him open it and peruse the enclosed photos. "I got the four boys watching the bank on Seventh, but there is nothing concrete yet about yesterday's robbery. Everything I found was circumstantial."

"Hmm." Adam was pensive for a moment, anger and resignation clear in his eyes. "I guess I know what I have to do. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I can't let this go. Thank you again, Bruce. Please keep an eye on him and let me know anything of importance."

"Yes, sir," answered Bruce as he turned to go. At the same time Adam retrieved his jacket and briefcase from a small closet in his office. He placed the pictures in his briefcase, followed Bruce out, locked the door behind him and turned to his secretary.

"Amanda, I have some urgent business that requires my attention. I may not be back for the rest of the day."

"Very good, sir," responded his able assistant. "I'll take care of things here for you." With that the men left the office.

**----------**

It was just before lunchtime at the Company B offices and all the Rangers were busy with various tasks. Walker had taken Max to interview some of the witnesses to the bank robbery, hoping someone had remembered something. Jimmy had uploaded the security tapes from the bank to his computer and he was trying to clean them up and find anything that would indicate who the perpetrators were. At the same time Syd and Gage were accessing the files from the cameras that monitored the street in an attempt to identify the truck. So far no headway had been made.

Walker and Max came through the doors and their faces indicated that their trip had been for naught. They headed for Jimmy's desk.

"Do we have anything to go on yet?" asked Walker.

"Not so far," Jimmy replied. "They all covered themselves very well. And there was no good shot of the truck plate from the street cameras."

"Well, keep working at it. There must be something we're missing."

Just then the door opened and Sam entered. She greeted everyone then asked to speak with Walker. He led her to his desk and she sat down across from him and began to talk quietly. Gage and Sydney looked over at them.

"I wonder what she needs," ventured Gage quietly as he leaned onto Syd's desk from behind her, one hand on the back of her chair, so he could see her computer screen.

"Probably nothing serious," replied Syd, craning her neck to look at him. "I wouldn't worry about it." She noticed a puzzled expression on his face as he continued to watch Sam. "What?"

"I was thinking about it last night, and I can't shake the feeling that I've seen her somewhere before. Oh, well. It'll probably come to me in the middle of the night." He smiled at her and they turned their attention back to the screen.

A few moments later Sam shook Walkers hand and told him thank you. Feeling eyes on her she quickly scanned the room to see Max smile at her then look down at Jimmy's computer. She barely caught the red hue coloring his tan skin and smiled to herself. After telling everyone goodbye she left. On her way out the door she passed a man carrying a briefcase coming in. He was about Walker's height and age with dark brown hair and eyes, and fair skin, and she could tell he took care of himself. She recognized him immediately and quickly lowered her gaze before he saw her face, then she hurried down the hall. He paused a moment and from the open door of the office he watched her retreat, then shook his head and approached Walker.

"Ranger Walker," he began as he extended his hand, "I need to speak with you, please. My name is Adam King."

"Mr. King," returned Walker as he shook the man's hand and they both sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"I believe I have some information for you regarding the First National robbery yesterday. I understand you are heading up the investigation?"

"Yes," answered Walker. "Let me gather my team. We can talk in the conference room."

Walker called Jimmy, Gage, Syd, and Max and they all headed down the hall to the small conference room. Once there everyone took a seat around the table as Adam set his briefcase on top and opened it, retrieving the pictures.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," began Adam, his voice hard with bitterness and frustration, "but I can't stand by and let this continue." He looked around at the waiting group. "I have reason to believe my son may have perpetrated yesterday's robbery and he may try to carry out another today."

"What makes you think that?" questioned Walker.

"For those of you who may not know, I have made my fortune in the business of finance. My ventures have afforded me a seat on the board of directors of First National Bank of Texas, which is where my primary banking is done. Unfortunately, I have recently had a falling out with my son, Jeff, due to his improper treatment of my assets. I believe the drastic measures I have taken to teach him control have only pushed him to commit this felony." The Rangers all cast glances at each other, but did not comment.

"Do you have any proof to support your supposition?" asked Walker.

"Nothing concrete concerning yesterday, other than Jeff drives a black truck. However, I had one of my men watch him after I heard about the robbery. He saw Jeff and three of his friends watching the bank on Seventh and Pine in the evening." As he said this he passed out the photos Bruce had brought to him.

"Isn't that another First National branch?" queried Jimmy.

"Yes. They seemed to be watching for the closing practices. The bank vault is only opened twice a day, unless someone makes arrangements to access a safety deposit box; first thing in the morning and right before closing, both times so tellers can take care of their cash drawers. It's not supposed to be open for more than ten minutes at a time. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate on the advantage to robbing the vault."

"Why wouldn't they just force the manager to open it whenever they hit?" inquired Jimmy.

"Because the managers can't," replied Adam. "There are a limited number of people who can, which is why arrangements have to be made for safety deposit boxes, as well as any large withdrawals. The morning and evening period is governed by a timer. Besides, to hit when the vault is already open would save considerable time."

"Why do you think he will try again today?" posed Walker. "Wouldn't it be smarter to wait until things settle down?"

"It would," answered Adam before hanging his head. "But I know my son. I just don't think he will." He looked up at them again. "I know there's not enough here to arrest him now, but I believe if you prepare you can catch him in the act. This might make me a horrible father, but I can't let him get away with this."

"Alright, we'll prepare," Walker stated. "Do you have any other information that might help us? Will the M.O. be the same?"

"I'm not sure, but if I find out I'll let you know."

They all left the conference room and went back to the offices to set up a stake out of the bank. Adam said he would stay close in case they needed him for anything else. The afternoon passed quickly as they got everything set up, the necessary support in place, including EMT's on hand just in case, and notified the bank to be on alert. Walker and Jimmy waited outside the front of the bank, and Syd, Gage, and Max were sent to cover the short alley that led from the back door. It was only about thirty feet deep, just wide enough for a truck, and had a large dumpster ten feet out from the door on the right side with several old crates across from it. They took position on the street at the opening of the alley to watch.

Adam had insisted on being nearby in case he got any word from Bruce that might aid the efforts of the Rangers. He was in a storefront across the street from the bank behind Walker and Jimmy. He promised to stay out of the way.

**----------**

"Okay, boys, let's get ready to do this," called Jeff to his friends. "You all know the drill. Get your suits on and your masks ready. Rusty, you don't need to. Since you're the one getting squeamish you can drive and we'll take your Bronco, just in case they're looking for my truck. We wouldn't want you to draw undo attention. Like yesterday, I'll watch the people. Bobby, you take the drawers. Junior, you're responsible for the vault. Get in and get done. Take your pistols. I'm going to leave my shotgun here and take my .45 instead today. Everybody clear?"

They all nodded their assent. After collecting their guns, masks, and duffle bags they went to Rusty's Bronco and climbed in to head for the bank. None of them noticed the dark sedan that pulled out behind them, or saw the driver begin talking on his cell phone.

**----------**

Adam approached Walker's silver Ram, cell phone in hand. Walker saw him coming in the side view mirror and heard him talking as he drew near.

"Thank you, Bruce. You've been more than helpful. Go ahead and pull back once they get here. We'll let the Rangers do their job." Adam peered in the driver's window at Walker as he hung up. "They're on their way. A few differences from yesterday. They are in a red Bronco, here's the plate number; everyone but the driver, Rusty Morgan, is dressed in three-piece suits; it looks like they're going to use Halloween masks; and Jeff doesn't have his shotgun, so he probably has a handgun. They should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," Walker replied. "We'll just wait. We don't want to tip them off." Picking up the radio he called to everyone else what to be ready for and had one of his men inform the bank quietly. The minutes ticked by, then one of the officers called that he had the truck in sight. As soon as it stopped and the three emerged, Walker gave the order for everyone to move into position and cordon off the bank.

**----------**

Rusty casually pulled his Bronco in front of the bank and watched his friends pull on their masks and alight, heading straight for the front door. He had a bad feeling and he was so nervous watching the bank that he didn't notice the man approaching from the back until his door opened.

"Texas Ranger," the man said. "You need to come with me." At that moment he knew this was over. As the Ranger read him his rights he complied, going with the man to a waiting patrol car as he watched vehicles and officers take position outside the bank.

**----------**

Jeff, Bobby, and Junior entered the bank with weapons drawn. Jeff fired one shot into the ceiling as Bobby and Junior went to their assigned tasks.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Jeff on his prepared speech to the half dozen people in the bank, "this is a hold-up. Everyone lay on the floor and stay still and we'll be gone shortly." That was as far as he got before he heard Junior call out to him.

"Hey! The vault is closed!"

"What?!" yelled Jeff in reply.

"And the drawers are empty!" hollered Bobby. "It's like they knew we were coming!"

Jeff swore under his breath and knew instantly that this was a set-up. Then he saw the officers outside.

"Texas Rangers!" called Trivette through a bullhorn. "Put your weapons down and come out with your hands up!"

The three young men looked between their few hostages and each other, unsure of what to do now.

"It's over. Let's just give up," said Bobby from behind his mask.

"We have hostages," retorted Jeff. "We can still get out of here safely."

"I am not willing to do that," stated Junior adamantly. "If you want to try and get out, find a different way." They paused for a few moments before Jeff answered them.

"Alright," he said, "get something to tie them up with."

"I found some zip ties in one of the drawers." Bobby went to retrieve them. While Jeff held his gun on the hostages, Bobby and Junior secured their hands and feet.

"Now what?" asked Junior.

"There's a back door," replied Jeff, moving that way.

**----------**

When there had been no answer from the bank Walker called to Gage on his radio.

"Move into the alley," he said. "I think they might be coming your way."

"Got it," answered Gage as they pulled their weapons and began to move in. He was headed for the crates, the alley wall on his right, with Syd behind him and just to his left. Max was on the other wall going toward the dumpster. Just as they got in position the back door flew open and the three burglars emerged.

"Texas Rangers! Stop!" commanded Gage. Two of them submitted, putting their weapons down and laying on the ground. The third fired off a shot.

"Ahh!" cried Sydney as the bullet ripped through her inner thigh. She fell to the ground and was surprised how quickly things seemed to go black. "Gage…" she whispered just before the darkness took her.

As soon as the shot was off, Gage and Max both returned fire. Gage's bullet hit the man's left shoulder; Max's grazed his right side. He fell and they moved in to secure the men.

"Shots fired! Officer down!" Gage yelled into his radio. "Send medics!" Gage knew Syd had been hit, he wasn't sure how bad. But he did know he couldn't leave Max with three perps and no cover. They quickly cuffed them and he rushed back to Syd as Max checked the one they shot and removed their masks.

"Walker, Syd's been hit!" Gage called in the radio. It came out in a rush as he saw her laying there with blood gently pulsing out of both the front and back sides of her left leg. He knelt beside her as he quickly removed his belt. Then he tied it as tight as he could high above the wound and applied as much pressure as possible, one hand on either side of her leg. "Come on, Baby, don't you die on me."

**----------**

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Dr. Riddle is named after a friend of mine who offered his medical expertise.**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.**

----------

**Chapter 4**

Seconds after he reached Sydney, Gage heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance. Now, as he pressed his hands over her wound, he watched it pull to the entrance of the alley, and two EMT's disembark and run toward them carrying a gurney, followed by Walker and Jimmy.

"She's bleeding from both sides of her leg," called Gage. "I think it nicked her artery. The blood was pulsing."

"How long has she been bleeding?" questioned an EMT.

"About a minute," replied Gage.

"Does anyone know her blood type?" the other asked.

"A positive," supplied Gage.

The two men knelt beside her as Walker and Jimmy helped Gage up. He moved to give the techs room to work. They quickly cut her pant leg off below Gage's makeshift tourniquet, and then tightly wrapped the wound for transport. Then they moved her to the gurney, raised it and headed for the ambulance as they informed the Rangers that they were taking her to Methodist Medical Center.

"Gage, go with her," instructed Walker.

"Thanks, Boss," he returned over his shoulder as he ran after them toward the ambulance and climbed in.

Walker and Jimmy moved to stand beside Max and asked him what happened. He shared what transpired from the time Walker had told Gage to move into the alley.

"I read them all their rights. I've also called for another medic van for this one," he finished as he indicated the hurt man lying on the ground. Max was kneeling beside him, pressing his hands over his wounds. "I think his injuries are pretty minor from what I can see."

Walker knelt before him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jeff King," he replied sullenly. "How did you know we'd be here?"

"We'll discuss that later," answered Walker. "Max, you stay with him. Trivette and I will take the other two in. We'll meet you at the hospital later."

Right then the second ambulance arrived and took charge of Jeff, as Walker and Jimmy led the other two to patrol cars to be transported. Then they went to tell Jeff's father what had happened. The hardened man began to tear up when he found out his son was shot.

"It's just a couple of flesh wounds," informed Walker, "one in the shoulder and one in his side. He should be fine. They had no choice. We're not sure if Ranger Cooke is going to make it or not."

"I understand; they did what they had to," said Adam as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "I'm truly sorry for Ranger Cooke. I need to talk to the bank manager, and then I will come to the hospital. I'll make sure one of your men gets the security tapes." With that said, he started for the bank as Jimmy followed Walker to his truck.

----------

Walker and Jimmy found Gage standing in the waiting room outside the surgery ward, staring at the closed doors with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a distressed look and kept his lips pressed tight together in a futile effort to still the trembling. They both went to him and each stood on one side.

"She'll be alright, Gage," said Jimmy. "She's too stubborn not to be," he added with a grin. Gage just nodded slowly, his expression unchanged.

"We'll be over here if you need us," stated Walker as he motioned for Jimmy to join him at the chairs. Then they called Alex and Erika. Gage began to pace slowly in front of the doors, his eyes never leaving them.

About an hour later the elevator doors opened and Walker and Jimmy rose to greet Alex, carrying Angela in her carseat, and Erika. Max was with them.

"How is she?" asked Alex.

"We haven't heard anything yet," Walker answered as he gave her a hug and took Angela.

"I've assigned a guard to watch Jeff King," Max informed Walker, who nodded his acknowledgment.

The elevator opened again and they all turned to see Sam step off. Instead of her jacket she was wearing a black leather vest with snap closure that laced up the sides.

"I heard what happened on the news," she informed them. "Is Sydney alright?"

"She's in surgery," replied Gage from near the doors. "You guys don't have to pretend I'm not here." He turned and walked slowly toward his friends. "She lost a lot of blood." He lowered himself into a chair and they all followed suit. His face showed a mix of pain and anger. "I don't understand, Boss. What is it with rich kids that they think they rule the world and can do whatever they want?"

Walker and Alex exchanged glances then they both looked at Sam. She had dropped her head and was looking at the floor as she ran one hand through her copper locks. Walker returned his gaze to Gage. "They're not all like that, Gage," he said softly.

"Oh, come on," he returned incredulously. "Remember that case from a few years ago that you told me about? The rich kids recording themselves beating up on homeless people for the fun of it? How about the guy that was stalking that young singer, until you and Trivette caught him red-handed dealing drugs in his father's offices? Better yet, how about that spoiled rotten, heroin dealing jerk that attacked me, claimed diplomatic immunity, then tried to have my job taken away for defending myself? They're all the same."

"Gage, I know you're upset. But that's like saying all cops are on the take, just because we've known some who were," responded Walker. Gage just hung his head. He knew his boss was right. Suddenly Sam stood up.

"I better go," she stated quietly. "Ranger Walker, please call me at C.D.'s and let me know how Sydney's doing." She turned to go and saw Adam King exit the elevator.

"Samantha Dawson?" he said as he approached her. "So that was you I saw earlier."

"How are you, Mr. King?" she asked as she shook his hand. The others looked up in surprise at the friendly exchange. Gage's face registered complete shock.

"What brings you here, Sam?" inquired Adam.

"I met Ranger Cooke yesterday, shortly after arriving in Dallas. I heard about her injury on the news tonight and came down to check on her. How about you?"

"I'm here because, unfortunately, Jeff caused her injury. Perhaps if I had raised him more like your father raised you we wouldn't be here right now." The others were stunned at the personal nature of the conversation, and began to see more about Sam than she had wanted to reveal.

"You're too kind," she humbly replied. "Just remember that Jeff is responsible for his own actions. It's not your fault if he makes poor choices."

"Thank you," he replied with a smile.

"I was just leaving," she continued as she glanced at the others, avoiding Gage. "Perhaps we can connect later."

"I look forward to it," Adam answered. Then Sam went to the elevator and left.

"You know her?" asked Gage. "And her father?"

"Yes," responded Adam. "I've had dealings with Jared for years."

"Her father is Jared Dawson?!" inquired Jimmy, clearly astounded.

"Jacob Marks' niece," said Gage quietly as understanding set in. "She came to the station in Houston once with her Mom. That's where I've seen her." He leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees, and rested his forehead in his hands.

Adam suddenly noticed the astonishment on their faces. "She didn't tell you. Well that's not really a surprise."

"Who's Jared Dawson?" queried Max.

"One of the richest men in Texas," Walker informed him.

"If he's rich, I'm just barely well off," put in Adam. "Not that you would know it by looking at him. He's the most unpretentious billionaire I've ever had the pleasure of doing business with. And he succeeded in teaching his children how to handle money, where I failed miserably." At this he shook his head and sorrow filled his voice. "Ranger Walker, I came up to tell you that Jeff will be fine. His doctor says he will be released tonight and I can see him soon. I also want to let you know that I will cover any expenses for Ranger Cooke. I truly hope she will come through with no complications."

Just then the door opened from the surgery ward and a tall doctor, with short, sandy hair and friendly, blue eyes, wearing scrubs came into the waiting room. "Ranger Gage?" he said. "You came in with Ranger Cooke? I'm Dr. Riddle." They all approached the doctor.

"How is she, Doc?" asked Gage, acting as spokesperson. Apprehension filled his voice.

"She's going to be fine," answered the doctor. At this everyone visibly relaxed. "As you know, the bullet went clean through her inner thigh. It did hit her femoral artery, but it missed the bone. She lost a lot of blood, however surgery went well and I expect her to heal fully. She's in recovery now, and should be coming out of the anesthetic within the next hour."

"Can I see her?" inquired Gage.

The doctor looked around at his patient's friends and smiled kindly. "If one of you would like to be with her when she wakes up, I don't have a problem with that."

"Go ahead, Gage," said Walker. "We'll come in later."

"Thanks, Boss," Gage responded as he followed the doctor to Syd.

Walker turned to the others. "Jimmy, now that we know Sydney will be fine, take Max with you to question the three guys who were helping Jeff. Mr. King, I'll go with you to see Jeff and question him myself."

"Erika and I will wait here until we can see Sydney," Alex told her husband as she took Angela out of her carseat. Then everyone dispersed.

----------

Walker followed Adam King to the room his son was in. After identifying themselves to the guard outside the door, they entered to find Jeff lying in the bed with his right hand cuffed to the bedrail. He ignored Walker, but gave his father an icy stare.

"You turned me in, didn't you, Father?" It was more a statement than a question. "How did you figure it out?"

"After our conversation this weekend, yesterday's robbery was too much of a coincidence. After I heard about it, I had Bruce follow you and let me know what you were up to. He took pictures of you and your friends staking out the bank on Seventh. Then it was just a matter of waiting for you. I had a feeling your greed would get the best of you, and you would move today. Especially since I know you didn't get much yesterday."

"What proof do you have that yesterday was me? As I see it, since I was caught in the act today, all you have is one count of attempted robbery."

"We'll see what your friends have to say," put in Walker. "They're in custody, too. And we've issued search warrants for each of your homes. Officers are attending to that as we speak. If we find what was stolen yesterday, we will have no trouble tying you to that robbery as well. The question is, are you going to talk to me now about it or not?"

"I'm not saying anything more without my lawyer," Jeff answered in an even tone. Adam shook his head and left the room with Walker.

----------

Jimmy and Max sat in the office comparing the security tapes from the thwarted robbery with the tapes from the first one, and noting the similarities.

"I can't believe he was going to use the same speech," remarked Jimmy. "Word for word it's the same, up until Junior Collier interrupts him. With a voice match we shouldn't have any trouble proving both of these are Jeff King."

"Especially since his friends turned on him," added Max. "They were sure quick to bargain with us."

"Well, they all want to make it as easy for themselves as possible. Since we have this information, let's head back over to the hospital. I want to see how Syd's doing." They left the office and headed for Jimmy's car.

"And Gage," continued Max as they walked. "He's taking this awful hard."

"They've been partners a long time, and they're best friends outside of work," Jimmy replied protectively.

"Is there more to it than that?" asked Max.

"I don't know for sure, and it's not my place to speculate. But I have no complaints against either of them," Jimmy answered emphatically.

"Neither do I," stated Max. "They certainly proved their professionalism today. They seem to make great partners."

"You won't find two people more in sync on the job. But they would never allow their friendship to jeopardize the team," Jimmy said.

"I can see that," Max replied. "I can't imagine how hard it was for Gage to leave her laying there bleeding so I would have back-up."

"But it was the right thing to do," Jimmy responded. "I have no doubt she would have done the same thing." They continued their trip to the hospital in companionable silence.

----------

Sydney had been moved into a room for recovery. The only illumination in the room came from a single light at the head of her bed. She laid still, her hair cascading over the pillow. Gage sat close by her left side, watching her and holding her left hand in his as his right hand gently stroked her head. Slowly her eyes flickered open and her head rolled until she was looking at her partner.

"Hey, Shorty," Gage said, his voice thick with emotion. "Welcome back." He struggled to smile at her as tears filled his eyes. She tried to reach for him, but the effects from the anesthetic prohibited it.

"Hey, Gage," she slurred out. "What's with the tears?"

"Oh, Syd," he answered, "I almost lost you."

"Never gonna happen," she managed to say before she slipped back to sleep.

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them as he waited for her to wake up again. It was only a few minutes before her eyes opened and once more sought his.

"I could get used to this," she said with greater clarity as a weak smile played on her lips.

"What?" he questioned. "Lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound?"

"No," she answered as firmly as she could, then more softly, "waking up to you."

He grinned at her as he replied; "Now I _know_ the anesthetic hasn't worn off yet."

She managed a smile at that as they continued to gaze into each others eyes. Gradually the effects of the drugs released her body and she became more alert.

"Gage, what happened after I got shot?"

Before he could answer the doctor knocked on her door, entered, and turned on the overhead light to check on her. Gage released her hand and stood up to give him room.

"I'm Dr. Riddle," he introduced himself to Syd. "It's nice to see that you're awake. I'm the one who sewed up the hole in your leg. Let me check it." He looked questioningly at Gage, who had taken a seat on the other side of her bed. Syd grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Please, Doctor," she said, "I want him to stay. He'll behave."

"Very well," he said with a smile. "Then I won't need to call a nurse." He moved the covers off Syd's leg then slid her gown up just high enough to check her wounds. "Well, this seems to look fine. I'm afraid you're going to have a nasty bruise at the top of your leg for awhile. You can thank your partner here, and his belt, for that." Here he looked at Gage. "By the way, you're not getting it back. We had to cut it off." Turning back to Syd he continued, "But don't be too hard on him. It saved your life."

Syd looked at Gage and smiled. "He's always good for that, Doctor."

The doctor watched them for a moment as he repositioned the covers over Syd's leg. "As soon as you are ready your other friends may come see you," he began. "I'll leave it to your partner to notify them. I'm going to keep you here tonight for observation. In the morning we'll see how things are going, and I'll determine then when you'll be released."

"Thank you, Doctor," Syd said as he turned to go.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc," chimed in Gage as he shook the doctor's hand. With a smile at them both, the doctor left.

Syd looked back at Gage and they smiled at each other.

"Thank you," she voiced softly, "for saving my life again."

"I couldn't do anything else," he responded in kind.

"I'm sorry about your belt," she continued.

"That I can afford to lose," he replied.

Slowly Syd stretched her left hand up and ran her fingers through his hair to the back of his head. Then she gently pulled him forward until his lips were on hers. She held him in a kiss for several seconds before relaxing her hold. He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. Her fingers were still entwined in his hair and his right hand still held hers.

"I love you, Gage," Syd said quietly.

"I love you back, Shorty," he answered. They smiled at each other, and then he slid his left arm under her shoulders to embrace her, and leaned in to give her another kiss. As he moved away he told her, "I'm going to go let everyone know that you're awake."

Minutes later he returned, and Syd's room was filled with her friends and co-workers, all wishing her a speedy recovery.

"You know, Syd," began Jimmy, "there are a lot better ways to get an extended vacation."

"Yeah," said Walker, "and he's tried all of them."

"Hey!" cried Jimmy as everyone laughed at his expense. The noise woke the sleeping Angela, who gave a startled cry.

"That's our cue to leave," stated Alex as she hugged Sydney. "You take care and get some rest. We'll be by in the morning."

"Thanks for stopping by," Syd replied as Alex and Walker moved for the door with their daughter. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'd better go, too," joined in Erika as she pulled Jimmy out. "See you tomorrow, Sydney."

"Good night, guys," Sydney called. Only Max and Gage were left. "So tell me what happened after I was shot." She looked at them both for answers. Between the two of them, they brought her up to speed on the case.

"Oh, and Sam and Mr. King stopped by while you were still in surgery," Max volunteered.

"Don't remind me," moaned Gage.

"Why?" asked Syd. "What happened?"

"I made a fool of myself," answered Gage. He then proceeded to tell her about the enlightening exchange in the waiting room. He questioned why she wasn't surprised about Adam's revelation and she told him about her conversation with Walker.

"Gage, you need to go talk to her," Syd finished. "And I think you should do it tonight." She began to yawn.

"I know," he replied. "We should get going anyway. You look like you need some rest." She could see in his eyes, and the fact that he hadn't moved, that he didn't want to leave.

"Gage, I don't have my car here. I forgot I rode with Jimmy," interjected Max. "Would you mind giving me a ride?"

"No problem," Gage told him. "You feel like making a stop first?"

Max smiled and said, "Sounds fine." Then he noticed that Gage hadn't got up to leave yet and added, "I'm going to hit the rest room before we go. I'll meet you outside," as he left the room.

"I don't want to leave you here, Syd," Gage stated when the door had closed.

"I don't want you to go," she answered. "But you have to. Go talk to Sam. Get Max to his car." Then she giggled as she said, "In that order I think." Gage grinned back. "I'll be here tomorrow," continued Syd. "Get some rest tonight, and I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Alright, Shorty," conceded Gage. He sat on the edge of her bed and embraced her again, and kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning." Then he left to find Max waiting for him in the hall.

----------

Gage parked in front of C.D.'s behind Sam's bike and he and Max looked toward the windows. They could see that some lights were on, but the closed sign was in the front door. In one window was a sign that read, "Grand Re-Opening, Thursday, June 14th, 5:00 P.M." Then Max looked over at Gage.

"Looks like she's there, Gage," he said. Gage just nodded and opened the car door. Max followed suit, and they went to the door and knocked. They didn't hear anything, but after a few moments they saw Sam look through the window. Then they heard the lock turn and she opened the door. She stood before them with a pool cue in her hand.

"Gentlemen," she began, "to what do I owe this honor?"

"How are you, Sam?" asked Max with a warm smile.

"Hey, Sam," Gage began. "We came to let you know how Syd is. Can we come in for a few minutes?"

She nodded and opened the door wider, then walked back inside to the pool table and lined up a shot. The men followed her, closing the door behind them, and noticed that there were only a few lights on and Dobie Gray's song "Drift Away" was emanating from the new jukebox. On a table near the pool table sat a half full drink.

"So," Sam said before she took her shot and turned to face the guys, "how is Sydney?" Her voice was full of concern. Gage noticed she had a hard time looking him in the eye.

"She's going to be fine," he told her. "There were no problems with her surgery and the doctor expects a full recovery."

"I'm glad," she responded with a smile. Her tone indicated that she truly meant it. Then an awkward silence filled the room and she turned back to the pool table. Max began to circle the table and watch her game.

Gage plowed ahead. "Sam, I owe you an apology. I made some pretty harsh statements in the waiting room that came solely from emotion, and I didn't know who I was talking to or what the effect of my words would be. Adam King told us more about you than I'm guessing you wanted us to know. I want you to know, I never would place you in the same category as some of the people I've had experience with."

"Gage, you don't have to explain," she replied as she continued her game. "I've been dealing with this stereotype my whole life. I have distanced myself from many of my contemporaries for the exact reasons you named earlier. In my position it has been very difficult to find true friends. People either don't want to be around me because they think I'll act a certain way, or they only want to be around me for what they think they'll get out of it. That's why I kept my family relations a mystery. I wanted you all to get to know me for me. I wanted to be friends first."

"I hope you'll give me another chance to show you I'm not always a thoughtless jerk. Because from what I know of you already, you seem like you'd be a great friend."

She turned to him and smiled. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for not being honest from the start. Perhaps if I had been this wouldn't have happened."

Gage returned her smile. Looking around he remarked, "So, you got the new jukebox in. Looks like things are going to be ready for Thursday."

"Yeah, I already have my help lined up, too. Is everyone still planning to come?"

"As far as I know of," Gage answered. Then he looked at Max. "Well, we'd better be going. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, I need to get back to my hotel," Sam responded. They waited for her as she cleaned up. Then she led them out the door and locked it.

"Are you planning to come see Syd in the morning?" inquired Gage. "I know she'd love to see you."

"I think I probably will," she replied. "What time are visiting hours?"

"Eight a.m." said Gage. "Well, good night, Sam," he finished as he got in his car.

"Good night, Gage." Then she turned to face Max with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Max?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered as he returned her smile and tipped his hat. He waited for her to get on her bike and start it before he got in the car. Then they headed their separate directions.

----------

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapters 1 & 4**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

----------

**Chapter 5**

Gage stepped into Sydney's room at 7:30 Wednesday morning to find her sitting up and eating breakfast.

"Hey, Shorty," he greeted her with a smile and a light kiss as he pulled a chair close to the right side of her bed.

"Hey." She smiled back and continued to eat. "This hospital food leaves something to be desired, but I'm starving."

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby," she said with a grimace. "I woke up every two hours. The nurses wouldn't leave me alone. I'd better be released today."

Gage grinned at her comments. Then they both looked toward the door as they heard a knock. It opened and her doctor entered. He smiled at Syd then noticed Gage.

"You're not supposed to be here yet. But since it's close to 8:00 I'll let it slide," he addressed Gage before turning to Syd. "How are you feeling this morning?" he questioned as he moved to her left side.

"My leg hurts and I'm tired. I'd get better rest in the middle of the freeway. When can I go home?"

Dr. Riddle smiled as he answered her. "Let me check your leg and we'll discuss it." He went through the same drill as the night before and was satisfied. "This seems to be healing well. I think you can go home today, but I want you to stay completely off your leg for the next week. Your injury was severe and we don't want the stitches to pull loose. And you may not go back to work. We'll get you a follow-up appointment for a week from today, and if I like what I see I'll let you go back to limited duty until this is fully healed, which should be in four to five weeks. It would be best if you had a friend available to help you out during this time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Syd replied, "but I think I can manage."

Gage eyed her incredulously, but didn't say anything.

"Whatever the case," continued Dr. Riddle, "I don't want you driving. So you'll need to have a ride available to go home, and anywhere else until I see you again. Whether friend or taxi, you are not to drive."

"We'll take care of her, Doc," inserted Gage.

"Alright," stated Dr. Riddle, "your discharge papers will be ready by 11:00. Your appointment time and prescription for pain medication will be included with them. I'll have the nurse discuss that with you. Do you have any questions?" At her negative response, he said he would see her the following week, and left.

----------

Just after 8:00, Sam came down the hallway of the hospital and found Walker, Alex, Jimmy, Erika, and Gage congregated outside Sydney's door talking quietly. They turned and greeted her as she approached them.

"How's Sydney this morning?" she asked.

"She's doing better," answered Gage. "The doc says she'll be released today. We were just discussing who can stay with her. She's not supposed to drive."

"She doesn't want to cause problems for any of us," added Alex. "Everyone works except me, and our house has stairs, so she's trying to say she'll be fine on her own. But even her doctor would prefer someone be with her."

"Maybe I can help," put in Sam. "Let me go talk to her." She smiled at them all and entered Syd's room. "Good morning, Sydney. How are you feeling?"

"Sam!" Sydney welcomed her new friend with a smile. "I'm going to be fine. Dr. Riddle seems to think I'll make a full recovery. Thanks for coming by."

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you."

"I was wondering if you might be interested in helping me with something. I want to try to get to know this area; see some of the sights, find the restaurants with the best food, that sort of thing. I understand you're not going to have much to do for the next week, so I thought I'd ask if you would like to join me and show me around. Also, Alex told me your doctor would like someone to be with you, and I wanted to offer to stay with you. I would be glad to come to your house. Or if you would be more comfortable, you can stay at the hotel with me. Then we could enjoy some of the spa features. I haven't yet, because that kind of thing is more fun when you're not alone. And, I'd be happy to drive your car, unless you want to use the hotel limo if we stay there, though your car might be easier to get in and out of. So what do you say? Can we share company for the next week?" proposed Sam.

"Well, I've had worse offers," replied Syd. "Did anyone put you up to this? I know they were all worried about me being alone, but I really can manage and I don't want to be a bother."

"No," Sam stated, "when I heard about your situation I just thought it might be fun. Take it easy during the day, meet everyone back at C.D.'s in the evening; you wouldn't be stuck at home by yourself, and I'd have a friend to tour the Metroplex with. And of course whoever wanted to join us would be welcome."

Syd smiled at the last comment, which had been delivered with a completely straight face. "Anyone in particular you were thinking about?" she queried.

Sam maintained her composure as she responded with, "I'm sure you would like it if Gage did, but if he doesn't want to be odd man out with two women he could always bring Max."

Syd had interrogated enough people that she could tell there was more behind that statement than Sam wanted her to hear. Her eyes narrowed just a bit and a slight grin formed on her lips as she inquired, "Do you play poker?"

Sam had a feeling where this was going. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Some. Why do you ask?"

"I bet you would be very good at bluffing."

Sam smiled and her tan cheeks colored slightly at that. But all she said was, "So do we have a deal?"

Syd grinned wide and nodded her head. "You're right. That does sound like fun." They chatted for a few more minutes and decided to stay at the hotel before Sam left to make the arrangements. She informed the others of the plan when she left the room, then they went in to talk to Syd. By 8:30, Walker, Jimmy, and Erika had headed to work. Gage had permission from Walker to make sure Syd was released with no problems. Alex was going to take him to Sydney's house to collect some things she would need, and then to pick up her car. They were going to meet Sam at the hospital at 10:30 for Syd's discharge.

----------

Adam King entered Company B headquarters with another man and approached Walker's desk. He extended his hand to Walker, introduced the man with him, and then they sat down across from him.

"Ranger Walker," he began, "this is Devon Clark, my attorney. He will be representing Jeff. I wanted to let you know, we talked with him this morning and convinced him that based on the evidence that was collected and the testimonies of his three cohorts, it would be in his best interest to plead guilty to all charges. We've already met with the District Attorney. I've also spoken with the parents of the other three. They are as upset about this as I am, and are encouraging their sons to cooperate fully."

"Thank you for letting me know. I truly hope he learns something from this."

"So do I. I don't want to lose my son. How is Ranger Cooke faring?"

"She will be fine. She's being released this morning," Walker replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," stated Adam. "Well, we don't want to keep you." At this he and his lawyer rose.

"Mr. King," Walker said before they could leave, "I want to thank you for your help. I know that was very difficult for you. If there is anything I can do that might help Jeff to not repeat his mistakes, please let me know." He stretched his hand out and Adam grasped it in a firm shake.

"Thank you, Ranger Walker," he responded gratefully. Then they turned and left.

----------

Sam was waiting in the hospital lobby when Gage and Alex returned. They smiled and began talking as they headed for Syd's room.

"Sam," Gage asked, "did you bring your bike back?"

"No, I left it at the hotel and got a ride here." She didn't elaborate. "I was planning to drive Sydney's car."

"Oh," responded Gage, sounding a bit deflated. He was carrying Angela's carseat for Alex and a bag for Syd as they went to the elevator, until he heard his name called from behind. He turned and saw Walker coming toward them.

"Let me take her," Walker said as he reached for his daughter. Then he kissed his wife.

"Hi, Honey," Alex greeted him as they stepped on the elevator. "I didn't think you would be back today."

"I decided to come and make sure Sydney got released without a hitch," he replied with a smile. A few moments later when they reached Syd's floor, Walker handed Angela back to Alex and turned to Gage. "Let's go see Sydney." Then he faced the women and added, "We'll see you in a few minutes."

They looked between themselves then moved to the chairs in the waiting area. Gage followed Walker to Syd's room with a worried look on his face.

Sydney looked toward her door on hearing a knock and called, "Come in." She was pleasantly surprised when her partner and her boss entered. Gage set her bag down on a chair then immediately went to his usual place by her right side, and Walker stepped to her left.

"How are you feeling, Sydney?" began Walker.

"I'm looking forward to getting out of here," she answered. "My leg is a little sore and stiff, but otherwise I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that," he continued. "I wanted to let you both know that I spoke with Captain Barrett this morning about yesterday's incident. We're both very proud of the way you handled yourselves. We've also agreed it's time to acknowledge the elephant in the room." The last statement was delivered with a grin.

"I'm not sure I follow you, Boss," Gage stated with a confused look.

"I really don't think it's necessary for you two to try to hide your feelings for each other anymore. Besides, nobody is being fooled. Just remember to maintain your professionalism on the job, and we shouldn't have any problems." He smiled at the relieved looks on their faces as they looked at each other and grasped hands. Then they turned back to him.

"Thanks, Boss," Gage replied with a smile.

"We won't let you down," added Syd.

"I never thought you would," finished Walker with a smile. "Now you should get ready to leave." Just then a nurse arrived to help Syd, and Walker and Gage left.

----------

Sydney was released a short time later. She had been given a pair of crutches to aid in mobility, but had to ride in a wheelchair to the door. As their friends followed and chatted with them, Gage pushed her out to the car. Once there he put her things in the trunk, helped her to climb in the front passenger seat, and then gave her a quick kiss before shutting the door. After that, he and Walker returned to headquarters to begin the paperwork for the case, Alex took Angela home so they could both rest, and Sam drove Syd to the hotel to get her settled there.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Syd and Sam had lunch in their room, during which Sydney requested that they go by headquarters toward the end of the day so she could see everyone and let them know she was fine. After lunch she laid down to rest while Sam quietly took care of some business. Sydney awoke refreshed a few hours later and they left for the Company B offices. As she hobbled through the doors on her crutches, cheers erupted from all of the people in the office. She thanked them all for their good wishes, and then her eyes sought her partner and she went straight to him. Sam went to Walker's desk to speak with him a moment and was met there by Jimmy and Max.

"Afternoon, gentlemen," Sam addressed them all.

"Howdy, ma'am," said Max with a grin, which she returned.

"Sam, how's it going?" began Jimmy. "I have a question for you. Erika and I were planning on meeting everyone for dinner on Saturday, but we were wondering if we could change it to C.D.'s tomorrow? Will the menu be ready by then?"

"Sure, Jimmy," she replied. "The menu isn't complete yet, but we will have a good selection available. I'll make sure a table is available for you," she finished with a smile.

"Great," answered Jimmy enthusiastically. "I'll let Erika know." With that he turned back to his desk.

"Max," inquired Sam, "are you going to come tomorrow, too?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he responded. Then Jimmy called him over to his desk.

"Walker, do you have that item I asked you for?" Sam queried.

"Right here," he rejoined as he handed her a large manila envelope that was stiff. "I'm still curious about what you're going to do with this." She just smiled and thanked him as she took it, then made her way toward Syd and Gage. Sydney's crutches leaned against her desk as she sat in her chair. She quietly watched the activities in the room with a pleased smile.

"Sydney," called Sam as she approached, "I have an errand to run. Would it be alright if I picked you up in an hour or so?"

"I have a better idea," put in Gage. "How about you meet us for dinner? I'll bring Syd, and you won't have to come back."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed.

"Oh, Gage," interjected Syd, "didn't you tell me this morning that you brought Max to work?" Without giving him time to answer, she turned to Sam with as innocuous a smile as she could muster and asked, "You wouldn't mind if he joined us, would you?" Gage watched his partner, but said nothing.

Sam eyed Syd and a slow smile crossed her face as she replied, "No. That would be fine." They selected a restaurant and then she turned to go.

"What was that about?" posed Gage quietly. He observed Syd watch the door close behind Sam, wait a few moments, and then call out to Max.

"What can I do for you, Sydney?" he questioned as he approached.

"Gage and I are meeting Sam for dinner and wanted to ask you to join us," she stated. "We can ride together to the restaurant."

"You sure I won't be butting in?"

"Not at all, we want you to come," she assured him.

"Alright, sounds good," he assented. "Let me know when you're ready to go." With that he returned to his desk.

Gage looked at Syd with a grin and shook his head. "You're so bad."

"What?" she replied innocently with her own mischievous grin.

----------

Sam was waiting for them when they pulled into the parking lot of the Italian restaurant. Together they moved toward the front door.

"It's my turn to pay," called Gage just before they entered. Everyone acknowledged him.

Shortly after, they were seated at a rectangular table with two chairs on either side. Sydney sat on Gage's left and across from Sam, who was to the right of Max. It wasn't long before they were enjoying their meal and talking amicably.

"You sure didn't bring much, for moving up here, Sam," stated Max.

"I've learned to travel light," she returned with a smile. "My trick is sending my luggage to my hotel ahead of me."

"Sam," queried Syd, "how long are you planning to stay at the hotel?"

"That depends," she responded. "I've purchased some property and my house is under construction. It's supposed to be completed within the next month. When it's done I'll move in, until then I'll probably be at the hotel."

"Why'd you move up here if your house wasn't ready yet?" asked Max.

Sam paused before she answered. They could all tell she was weighing her words carefully. A shadow crossed her face and she began pushing her food around her plate with her fork. There was hesitation in her voice and she stared at her plate as she said, "I just really needed to get out of Houston."

The three Rangers exchanged glances. They could tell something was amiss, but knew better than to pry. Max decided to change the subject.

"So, Syd," he began, "did the doctor say how long it would be before you can use your leg again?"

"At least a week. Then I'll have therapy to help rebuild and strengthen my muscles. After that it'll all depend on how quickly I recover. He said I won't have full use for a good four weeks, maybe five." Here she looked at her partner before continuing with, "So we'll be missing our workouts for awhile."

"You will," stated Gage. "But Max offered to spar with me until you're back to 100 percent."

"Good," she replied with a sly grin. "Maybe then when I come back you might actually be able to challenge me."

"No, what you mean is, there will be no way you will be able to challenge me." Their grins gave away the teasing nature of the exchange.

"So," put in Sam, "you have all been trained in the martial arts?" At their affirmative responses she further queried, "What disciplines?"

"I've studied Tae Kwon Do since I was twelve," answered Gage.

"I was fifteen when I began taking lessons in Tang Soo Do," replied Syd.

"I practice Jiu Jitsu," responded Max. "I started at six."

"Wow," said Sam. "I imagine you're all very good at taking care of yourselves."

"We hold our own," rejoined Syd. "But Walker's the best."

"What does he study?" inquired Sam.

"Everything," retorted Gage.

"How about you, Sam?" posed Max. "Have you ever studied the martial arts?"

"No," she replied. "I've always wanted to, just haven't yet. My daddy says you should never let someone get close enough that you need to fight with them, and so I've been handling weapons my whole life. But I've always thought self defense training could only be a useful skill."

"If you want I'll teach you when I get back to normal," offered Syd with a smile.

"When have you ever been normal, Shorty?" remarked Gage with a playful grin.

"Gage," interjected Sam with curiosity etched on her face, "why do you call her that?"

"Well, first of all it fits," he stated matter-of-factly. Then he said, "Ow," as he flinched at a smack on the arm from Syd. Max and Sam began to chuckle.

"Is there a secondly?" pressed Max.

Gage broke into a huge grin as he replied with, "Because I can't call her sexy in the office." Max and Sam started laughing heartily as Sydney turned red and punched Gage hard in the shoulder. "OW! Hey!" he complained as he rubbed his arm. But he was unable to erase his smile, and could tell that she couldn't stifle hers, either.

From there, the conversation devolved into more teasing between the partners, and eventually ran along general lines. The evening was pleasant and everyone enjoyed themselves. At the end, the boys left in Gage's car and the girls went back to the hotel in Syd's, with plans to meet the following day for the opening of C.D.'s.

----------

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6.**

----------

**Chapter 6**

Thursday morning Sam and Syd were awake at 7:00. Sam showered while Syd ordered breakfast. Just after she finished talking to room service her cell phone rang. She checked the Caller ID before she answered.

"Hey, Handsome," she said to Gage.

"How are you, Shorty?" he responded. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Great. I feel much more rested than yesterday. How are you?"

"Fine. I was wondering what your plans for today are."

"We've got a hard day ahead of us," she replied sarcastically as a playful smile spread across her lips. "I just ordered room service for breakfast. Sam has in room massages for both of us coming at 8:30. Then we're going to the spa for manicures and pedicures. You can see it's going to be a rough morning."

"Yeah. Sounds like sheer torture," he answered mockingly. "What about lunch?"

"I know we're going to C.D.'s this afternoon to get ready for tonight. But so far we don't have definite plans for lunch."

"Let's hook up then. We can meet for lunch before you go to C.D.'s."

"Good idea," she agreed. "Anyone else going to join us?"

"I'll talk to Walker and Trivette and let you know. Max and I are going to be partnered until you come back, so I'll just plan on bringing him."

"Tell Walker and Jimmy to invite Alex and Erika, if they're available. Then I'll ask Sam if Alex can help us at C.D.'s this afternoon. I'm sure she would love to."

"Sounds good. I'll call you around lunch then. You and Sam pick somewhere to go and let me know where to meet you."

"Okay. Talk to you then."

Gage paused before finishing with, "I love you, Shorty."

Sydney smiled wide and replied, "I love you back." Then they ended the call.

About that time Sam came out of the bathroom and Syd shared her conversation with Gage.

"That's a good plan," Sam said. "I would love for Alex to join us, if she wants to." With this the ladies began their day.

----------

Just after he hung up with Syd, Gage placed a call to Max. "Hey, Max. Since we're working together and have stuff going on pretty much all day, how about I just pick you up and you can ride with me today?" He paused as Max responded. "Good. I'll be there in half an hour."

----------

Gage and Max entered the offices just after Walker and Trivette. The four men congregated around Walker's desk to discuss the upcoming day.

"Boss, I talked to Syd this morning," began Gage. He proceeded to share the pertinent information from their conversation. "So you guys want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure," answered Walker. "I'll give Alex a call. I think she's been getting cabin fever. It'll be good for her to get out of the house."

"Let me call Erika and see if she's free for lunch," replied Jimmy. "As far as I know we should be able to."

"Good," finished Gage. "I'll let Syd and Sam know. By the way, Boss, what did she pick up from you yesterday?"

Walker smiled as he responded with, "I'm sure you'll find out when she's ready to tell you. Now let's get to work." With that the men dispersed.

----------

Everyone arrived in the parking lot of the steak house just after twelve. Sam had called ahead to let them know a large party was coming in, so they were seated promptly. Two tables had been pushed together to accommodate them. Nobody thought anything was unusual when Gage helped Sydney to sit down then sat next to her and draped his arm across the back of her chair. They talked amongst themselves as they ate.

"Walker," asked Sam, "can I ask how things are going with Jeff and his friends?"

"Sure," he replied. "Since this is the first serious offense for any of them they'll be given the chance to go to Camp Justice." He explained about the program he developed to help young offenders turn their lives around and avoid hard time. "Hopefully they'll learn some personal responsibility, and maybe interacting with some young men who have had a much harder life than they have will teach them to appreciate where they come from. If they don't succeed here they'll be facing prison."

"Sounds like a good opportunity," she responded. "I sure hope he and his daddy can get things right between them."

"Have they had problems long?" inquired Alex.

"Mrs. King passed away when Jeff was seven," Sam informed them. "Mr. King took it hard and became very withdrawn. He realized too late how much Jeff was hurting, also. It went downhill from there."

"Perhaps this incident will give them the break they need to get back on track," put in Jimmy.

They chatted some more on various subjects as they finished their meal. When the bill came they divided it up. Walker paid for himself and Alex, Jimmy took care of his and Erika's portion, and Max picked up the tab for the rest of them.

"I'm off work at five," Erika said as they left. "Shall we plan dinner for 5:30?" Everyone agreed to that. Then Sam, Syd, and Alex, with Angela, headed for C.D.'s and the rest went back to work.

----------

The ladies arrived at C.D.'s just before two. Sam led them inside to find that her employees were already there beginning preparations in the kitchen. Sydney settled into a chair and Alex handed Angela to her, mostly so Syd wouldn't be tempted to get up and do too much. Sam pulled out decorations to put up all around and set the jukebox to play random selections.

"Alex," Sam stated, "I have something I need to pick up. Would you mind getting started here? I should be back in about thirty minutes."

"No problem," replied Alex. "Syd and I will manage until you get back."

Sam left and Alex began asking Syd where to hang the decorations. They hardly noticed the time pass as they laughed and talked. Syd sat in the chair holding Angela and giving input on where to place things, and Alex would hang them on the walls or from the rafters. A short time later Sam returned with a large dry erase board and a wrapped package. She set both on the table in front of Syd and called Alex to join them.

"This is something special I wanted to put up," began Sam. "Walker helped me get part of it, but you two are the first to see the completed product, so please let me know if you think everyone else will like it." As she spoke she removed the wrapping from the package to reveal what it contained. Sydney gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Alex choked up as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, Sam," Alex said as she pulled out a tissue, "it's wonderful. I'm sure everyone will appreciate it."

"Definitely," joined in Syd. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

Sam beamed at their responses. "I'm glad you like it. I thought I would hang it behind the bar." She walked toward the spot she was planning to use.

"That's the perfect place," interjected Alex as she moved to the wall with Sam. "What's the white board for?"

"I'm going to place it here for something fun," answered Sam as she positioned the board against the wall. "Let's hang these up and I'll show you what I mean."

----------

As five o'clock approached Sam surveyed C.D.'s and was pleased with what she saw. She turned to Alex and Syd.

"Well, ladies," she began, "it looks good in here. I say we unlock the doors and declare this place open for business." They chorused their agreement and she went to the door. Several people who had been regulars and heard about the reopening were waiting outside, and they entered with enthusiasm, admiring the decorations.

Just before 5:30 Walker came in, followed by Jimmy, Erika, Gage and Max. Sam greeted them at the door and led them toward the bar where Alex and Syd, who was still holding Angela, were waiting. Their eyes went to the wall behind the bar, and everyone took pause. They immediately noticed a ten inch by thirteen inch picture of their old friend C.D. It was surrounded by a white matte, which had an inscription in calligraphy above and below the picture, and was framed in oak. The upper dedication stated: _In Loving Memory of C.D. Parker_. Beneath this were the dates of his birth and death. Underneath the picture was the caption: _Respected Ranger, Faithful Friend_.

"You did a good job, Sam," exclaimed Walker. "So that's what you wanted the picture for."

"Thank you for including that," added Jimmy. "It means a lot."

"Wow," was all Gage could get out.

Gradually their eyes shifted slightly to the right of the picture where they saw the white board. They all read what was written there by Sam. It began with the heading: _Quips, Quotes, and Sayings of the Wise_. Beneath this was written: _Yesterday is history; tomorrow is a mystery; today is a gift. That's why it's called the present. Author Unknown_.

"I like that," remarked Jimmy.

"It's a cool idea," said Erika. "How often are you going to change it?"

"At least once a week," Sam informed them. "I just thought it would be fun."

"It's good," commented Walker.

Two tables had been pushed together near the bar for them. Walker took his daughter from Syd then kissed Alex. No one said a word about Gage greeting Sydney with a kiss as he sat beside her and clasped her hand. As they all settled in they looked around the room at the many flags and red, white, and blue streamers.

"I like the decorations," stated Walker to Sam. "All the flags are fitting. I like how you've hung examples of the older versions."

"The explanations that go with them are a nice touch," included Gage.

"Yeah," put in Jimmy, "I never knew we had so many different versions or the history behind them." Then his eyes fell on the espresso machine. On the side was a large sticker that simply read _Revelation 3:16_. "Sam, which verse is that in the Bible?"

She smiled as she replied, "It's the one about, to paraphrase, 'be hot or cold, if you're lukewarm I'll spit you out'." Her friends laughed with her at that.

"So you think God likes coffee?" continued Jimmy.

"Well," responded Sam, "He did call his people the Hebrews." Groans went up from around the table at that.

"So, what do you have to eat?" Walker asked.

Sam began to share the menu with her new friends. As she neared the end she finished with, "And I know that C.D. made famous chili. We also have that, though I'm not sure how it will compare to his." She then went around the table taking everyone's order.

"I'd like a Cobb salad and iced tea," Alex began.

"Sirloin steak, medium well, and potato salad with coffee, please," requested Walker.

"Let me have your chicken fajitas," added Jimmy. "And fix me a tall, half-caf, skim latte, with no foam."

"Fried chicken, coleslaw, and lemonade," stated Erika.

"Chicken strips, fries, and a Coke," put in Syd.

"I'll have to try your chili with cornbread," said Gage, "and a beer to go with it."

"I'll have the same," added Max.

Sam smiled mischievously as she answered, "First I need to see your ID."

"Aw, come on," they both began to gripe. "What for?" She just smiled as they handed over their badges.

"So that's what your first name is," she said as she grinned at Gage after studying his. Then, as she examined Max's, her eyebrows raised. "Interesting." She handed back their ID's. "Neither one of you uses your first name." She saw Max turn red as everyone looked at him, and then she smiled sweetly at him and went to the kitchen to place their orders, returning quickly. Their server came by a few minutes later with their drinks. At that time, Alex took Angela from Walker. She placed the sleeping baby in her carseat, and settled it on a chair at the end of the table.

"So what's your first name?" Gage asked Max with surprise.

Max looked askance at him. "You first," was all he said.

Gage sighed. "Francis," he replied. "Now you know why I don't use it. Your turn."

"Julian," responded Max.

"So where did 'Max' come from?" inquired Syd.

"That's kind of complicated," answered Max. "My full name is Julian Maxwell Bowen, the third. PeePaw is Julian and Daddy goes by Maxwell. I was called Julian Maxwell, until I declared myself Max when I was ten." Everyone chorused their understanding.

Sam chatted with them until they received their food. Then she made her way around the room to introduce herself and check on her customers. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

From across the room Sam turned to face the table near the bar and observed her friends. They were talking and laughing as they ate. Alex, Walker, Jimmy, and Erika had their backs to her, but Max, Gage, and Syd looked at her and smiled. Max indicated the empty chair to his right in a silent invitation to join them. She made her way over and asked how everything was as she sat next to him.

"This is really nice," commented Alex sincerely from across the table.

"C.D. would like what you've done here," added Walker as he placed his left arm around his wife.

"I sure do miss Big Dog," put in Jimmy with a wistful smile. "He was always one for a get-together. I'm sure he's smiling down on us right now." The others nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of get-together's," queried Gage as he looked across the table at Jimmy and stretched his left arm across Syd's chair, "what did you and Erika want all of us here for?"

Before he answered, Jimmy and Erika looked at each other and he slid his right arm around her shoulders. "You all know, except for Max and Sam, that we got engaged a month ago. That same day, events took a nasty turn when Lavocat launched his revenge against Company B. First he shot Dan Jensen. Next, we found out he had murdered C.D. Then he blew up my car and almost killed me." Here he looked at Alex. "You went into early labor, and Angela ended up in critical condition in the NICU. Finally, we discovered that Wade and Betsy Harper were both gunned down by his men in their home." He paused in his reverie as they all exchanged glances and contemplated the gravity of what those memories brought to mind. "All that being said, we all know the risks we take with this profession. And we know how precious life is. Erika and I have been discussing it, and we don't want to waste any time we might be able to share together. So we've decided to get married the first weekend in August."

A chorus of congratulations of various sorts went up from around the table. Walker slapped his partner on the back and beamed at him. Gage stretched his hand across the table to shake Jimmy's, and then he turned a thoughtful gaze on Syd, who smiled lovingly back.

Erika spoke up here. "Alex, I'd be honored if you would be my matron of honor. And, Syd, I want to ask you to be my bridesmaid."

"Thank you, Erika," replied Alex. "I would love to."

"Me, too," added Syd with a smile. "Thanks for asking."

"And, Walker," continued Jimmy, "I would like for you to be my best man. Gage, I want you to stand with me, too."

"I'd be glad to," answered Walker.

"My pleasure, man," responded Gage.

"Just make sure he doesn't get near the tuxes until the day of the wedding when you're all getting dressed," said Syd as she grinned from ear to ear. As everyone laughed, Gage tried unsuccessfully to defend himself and the story about him blowing up the men's tuxes and Jimmy's car right before Walker and Alex's wedding was shared with Max and Sam. The friends enjoyed being together, as they talked and laughed into the night.

----------

Roll credits.


End file.
